


Грудь рассеките птице певчей

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бог прощает добрых христиан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грудь рассеките птице певчей

Секвойи в темноте кажутся искривлёнными призраками каких-то фантастических зверей, стебли травы, схваченные ветром, в неверном звёздном свете представляются волнующимся морем – чёрным и серым. Когда Джек оказывается настолько пьян, что больше не может вести машину, Нил стаскивает его с сидения прямо на влажный асфальт, и с его колен падает пустая бутылка «Будвайзера», позвякивая и укатываясь на обочину.

– Эй, очнись, – Нил несильно ударяет его по щеке, и голова дёргается, как у тряпичной куклы, но Джек не приходит в себя, только быстро движутся глазные яблоки под тонкой кожей воспалённых век, – не время подыхать, друг мой, двести миль впереди.

Он не отзывается, и Нил, тоскливо вздохнув, закуривает, выдыхая горький дым вверх, в сияющую россыпь созвездий, небо над трассой, пересекающей леса по дороге на запад, оказывается глубже и темнее, чем он видел когда-либо в своей жизни. Мотор в дребезжащем угнанном опеле издаёт негромкое гудение, и это единственный звук, который слышится в темноте. Шум мотора, сердцебиение, собственное негромкое дыхание и ничего больше. Иногда в ветвях пронзительно кричат ночные птицы.

Нил тушит сигарету под подошвой и прислоняется к плечу Джека горящим лбом, раздумывая, как привести его в чувство, тот дышит ровно и глубоко, иногда начиная негромко бормотать сквозь зубы обрывки молитвы. Добрый и безбожно пьяный католик. От его шеи и рубашки тянется слабый травяной запах, и Нил закрывает глаза, вдыхая его полной грудью, прежде чем подняться на ноги, взваливая тяжёлое тело на плечи, чтобы мешком забросить на заднее сиденье. Сам он пытается устроиться на передних, изгибаясь всем телом, чтобы рычаг не упирался в позвоночник. Бесконечные ночи на обочине, небо за лобовым стеклом, жутковатый танцующий клоун, подвешенный на зеркале заднего вида, весело раскачивается на пружинке, если потянуть его на себя и резко отпустить.

*

Утром Джек разводит костёр у дороги, и греет на огне суп в металлических банках, гремящих в багажнике с самого Финикса, а затем поджаривает кусочки ржаного хлеба, повернувшись спиной к машине. Просыпаясь, Нил тянет ручку на себя пальцами ног, и, распахивая дверь, с удовольствием вытягивается всем телом. Мужчина в новенькой серой тойоте в последний момент успевает вильнуть, объезжая неожиданное препятствие, и ругается в голос, проезжая мимо – от этого почему-то становится очень весело. Солнце хлещет сквозь лобовое стекло, пахнет фасолью, травой, кофе, нагретым пластиком, чудовищно болит затёкшая спина, но это можно пережить.

Нил в одно движение оказывается на земле, и асфальт согревает босые ступни. Он опирается локтями на крышу автомобиля, и негромко свистит, привлекая к себе внимание – Джек оборачивается так резко, словно звук его напугал, а потом улыбается, приветственно взмахивая рукой.

– Так ты выжил, чертов алкоголик? – Нил ухмыляется, обходя машину, и в два шага пересекает дорожную полосу, за которой плавно начинается поле – у самой обочины трава короткая и жёсткая, а спустя пару футов уже растут тяжёлые золотые колосья, едва слышно шуршащие, если провести по ним открытой ладонью.

Он улыбается, всматриваясь вдаль, где рожь схватывает тёплый летний ветер; кажется, в поле можно уйти так, как бредут сквозь прибрежный песок утопленники – зная, что там их уже никто никогда не найдет.

– Не твоими стараниями, приятель, – Джек протягивает ему жестяную банку с консервами и хлеб, и щурится от ослепительного солнца, заливающего густую траву. Нил садится рядом с ним у костра и недоуменно разглядывает мутную жижу, пытающуюся прикинуться его завтраком, и делает один длинный глоток так, будто должен выпить чистый спирт. Оказывается на удивление вкусно, хотя понять, что именно он ест, Нил не в силах, а острые края жести царапают нижнюю губу.

– Завтракаем и едем? – Нил вытирает губы рукавом, ставит банку на землю и тянется за стаканом Джека, чтобы глотнуть кофе. – Хорошо бы на эту ночь найти мотель. 

– Неженка, – бурчит он в ответ, отбирая у Нила свой кофе и отставляя в сторону, – тратить деньги на койку – серьёзно?

– А, прости, друг, – он смеётся и треплет Джека по волосам, сначала тот хмурится, пытаясь избежать прикосновения, а потом улыбается, замирая, позволяя пропустить жёсткие пряди между пальцами, провести по шейным позвонкам, – я и забыл, что все наши деньги ты решил пропить.

– Сам бы ты спустил их на шлюх, – Джек смеётся и отстраняется, глядя на него насмешливо и тепло, так, что в груди становится горячо и тесно, и дурацкая, отчаянная радость ударяет в голову алкоголем или маленькими белыми таблетками в картонных конвалютах. 

*

Под конец дня Нил устаёт так, что они, несмотря на все шутливые возражения Джека, всё-таки снимают номер в мотеле у дороги, кажется, всех денег осталось на то, чтобы пару раз заполнить бензобак, но и ехать осталось недолго. Джек взваливает на плечи оба их рюкзака, и невозмутимо отмахивается от девушек в холле, хотя они красивы, насколько вообще могут быть красивы недорогие шлюхи в придорожном мотеле с номерами на одну ночь. 

– Номера для влюблённых, – насмешливо тянет он, складывая вещи в угол и разваливаясь на двуспальной кровати, вытягивая руки над головой, – влюбись посреди трассы, женись в Вегасе, сдохни в Денвере.

– За Америку, – Нил взмахивает рукой, делая вид, что салютует ему бокалом, и падает на постель рядом, закрывая глаза. Тяжелая усталость заливает спину и плечи, мерцающий свет тусклой лампочки под потолком почти гипнотизирует, навевая сонливость. Он улыбается, глядя на Джека сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, а тот серьезно смотрит на потрепанную штукатурку, будто пытается различить в серых разводах карту дорог. Или карту созвездий.

– Старушка Америка, – почти ласково произносит он, поворачиваясь на бок и приподнимаясь на локте, – все дороги ведут в Мексику.

– И к любви посреди трассы?

– Мне нужно выпить, – он смеётся, поднимаясь с постели, и достаёт из рюкзака бутылку пива, – но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Сердце на мгновение сбивается, а потом начинает биться гораздо чаще, словно он ускорил шаг, следуя дорожным указателям вдоль обочины, или наоборот, слишком резко остановился во время пробежки, и теперь собственный бешеный пульс заглушает звуки вокруг. 

С улицы слышится чей-то смех и стеклянный звон, на первом этаже из музыкального автомата льется шёлковый голос Пегги Ли: «Солнце зажигается днем, луна зажигается ночью, я зажигаюсь, когда ты называешь меня по имени».

– Джек, дружище, – произносит Нил наконец и широко улыбается, облизывая пересохшие губы, – как думаешь, твой господь простил бы тебе грех содомии?

– Мой Бог, – очень серьезно отзывается Джек, ставя бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку, – прощал мне ещё и не такое.

*

Каждая полночь у дороги проходит, как призрак, едва ощутимо касаясь глаз, только что солнце клонилось к закату? А уже рассвет. Очередное утро Нил встречает, ставя бутылку пива на прохладный асфальт и прижимаясь затылком к железному боку Опеля – ночная служба по двигателю, павшему смертью храбрых, превратилась в заутреню, но это неважно, потому что шансов поймать машину до полудня исчезающее мало, а впереди ещё миль тридцать даже до ближайшей заправки. Не так жалко угнанный автомобиль, как десятки украденных у дороги моментов. Бледный свет наливается на асфальте, становясь все ярче и насыщенней с наступлением дня, и когда Джек просыпается, мимо наконец начинают проезжать машины. Слишком глухое место, всех возможностей – поймать дальнобойщика, который согласится взять их из одного любопытства, как люди вообще могли застрять в подобной глуши.

Медленно бредя вдоль обочины, Джек пытается настроить приёмник, не уронив его, но, кажется, одна из батареек, необходимых для поддержания жизни в здоровенном древнем уродце на транзисторах, начинает садиться, и прерывистый звук вырывается из динамика с шипением, искажаясь до неузнаваемости. Нил кривляется, пытаясь подражать детскому голоску Хелен Кейн, но приступ хохота сгибает его пополам, и первую строчку припева допеть до конца ему так и не удается. Хелен поет: «Я хочу быть любимой тобой», Нил хохочет, Джек хмурится, пиная ногой блестящий камешек, и улыбка расползается по губам против воли.

– Грудь рассеките птице певчей, – негромко бормочет он, пытаясь найти другую волну, и при первом же повороте тумблера из динамиков льётся какой-то религиозный гимн.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Нил опирается ладонями о колени, пытаясь отдышаться, и широко улыбается, поднимая голову. – Я так плохо пою?

– Я хочу сказать – заткнись, – отзывается Джек и зевает, удобнее перехватывая приемник. Нил качает головой и выпрямляется, два рюкзака оттягивают плечи, смех всё ещё скручивается в груди, когда он делает два быстрых шага вперед и шутливо проводит пальцами по шее Джека, вынуждая вздрогнуть и остановиться.

– Заткнулся, – нараспев произносит он, скользя ладонью по спине под рубашкой.

– А что ты делаешь сейчас? – Джек так старается говорить ровно, что это усилие над собой чувствуется в хрипловатом голосе, и от хрипотцы у Нила немного кружится голова.

– Грешу, – смеется он, и подходит ближе, чтобы снова очертить каждый шейный позвонок – теперь губами. Плечи под ладонями кажутся очень напряженными, словно Джек готовится сделать быстрый шаг вперед, вырваться, сбежать, но вместо этого он разворачивается и очень медленно ставит приемник на землю. Из динамика сквозь хрип помех слышится что-то про «имя твое, Господь». Песня почти красива, если вовсе не вслушиваться в слова.

Джек выглядит очень серьезным, почти отрешенным, когда проводит ладонью по его плечам и сминает ткань рубашки в каком-то странно бессильном жесте. Нил улыбается и сам тянется, чтобы поцеловать, поймать резковатый выдох сквозь сжатые зубы, очертить контур губ кончиком языка. Джек вздрагивает, когда его ладонь останавливается над пуговицей ремня, и сильнее сжимает его плечи, так, что на коже наверняка останутся синяки. 

Когда Нил отстраняется и открывает глаза, солнечный свет на мгновение обжигает сетчатку, острое чувство свободы ударяет под колени, едва не сбивая с ног, не позволяет ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. За спиной Джека тянется сияющая трасса, огибающая холмы, на горизонте виднеется далекий город, и сигналит проезжающий мимо автомобиль, и водитель высовывается из окна, крича, чтобы они ушли с дороги. Джек улыбается и что-то кричит в ответ, радио захлебывается «Санта Лючией». Нил улыбается. Он думает об одном – раз на свете существует исповедь, значит, грехи созданы для того, чтобы их совершать.

*

Пару десятков миль их протаскивает на тросе добрый самаритянин с лицом шиита, а потом Нил очень серьёзно обшаривает каждый карман рюкзака, прежде чем убедиться – денег нет вовсе, угнанная машина бесполезной грудой железа остаётся у обочины, и хвала небу, что в такой глуши не часто попадаются полицейские. Тюремная камера, конечно, тоже может сойти за гостиницу, когда из альтернатив только заднее сиденье или густая пыльная трава у дороги, но кому нужны проблемы с законом, если можно просто объехать оживленные трассы узкими дорожками, пересекающими редкие леса и огибающими холмы?

– На починку машины не хватит, – Джек подбрасывает монетку на ладони и сжимает её в кулаке, второй рукой постукивая по карману, – но на ночь в отеле – вполне.

– Ты хотел сказать «в мотеле»? – Нил широко улыбается, глубоко засовывая руки в карманы и принимаясь насвистывать себе под нос прилипчивый мотив. Громоздкий радиоприемник, с которым Джек никак не хочет расставаться, стоит у их ног, словно третий участник разговора, и иногда из хриплых динамиков доносятся едва различимые голоса.

Джек качает головой, Нил убирает сухую травинку с его плеча, радио выплевывает несколько строчек «Риты с Рио-Гранде», прежде чем разразиться шипением и замолкнуть окончательно – в лучшем случае, до следующей смены батареек.

– Умоляю, оставь этот хлам здесь, – он молитвенно складывает руки и пинает пластиковый бок приемника носком ботинка, – клянусь, не всякий мусор стоит того, чтобы годами носить его на плече.

Джек качает головой и наклоняется, поднимая транзисторного уродца с земли, и он, видимо, от тряски, выдает целый куплет неизвестной ни одному из них композиции с крикливой скрипкой и ударными, схожими с пулеметной очередью; от жесткого ритма выстрелов их обоих передергивает, но приемник уже снова замолкает, лишь скрипит ручка, когда Джек слишком жестко сжимает её в пальцах.

– Мы можем продать его на запчасти и выбрать мотель подороже, – Нил предпринимает последнюю неудачную попытку, но собеседник уже отворачивается, будто даже не слушая его, лишь тень улыбки проходит по губам и слышится в голосе, когда он напевает себе под нос навязчивую строчку из песни Хелен Кейн.

– Пойло чуть получше, шлюхи чуть почище, – невозмутимо отзывается он, делая первый шаг вдоль пропыленной обочины к крошечному безымянному городу на горизонте, – и более никакой разницы.

*

– У меня отличные новости, – Нил подкидывает на ладони картонную конвалюту и быстро прячет её в карман, закрывая за собой дверь, – нас ожидает приятный вечер.

Джек только отмахивается, закусывая губу и выводя ещё несколько слов на листе желтоватой бумаги, взятой на стойке мотеля, – кажется, ни единого его слова он не слышал. Откуда-то сверху доносится длинный стон, потом ещё один – оба мужские; картонные ширмы, заменяющие в этих развалюхах у дороги стены, не оставляют ни единого шанса для личной жизни. Нил вздыхает, проходит к постели и устраивается у ног Джека, прежде чем проглотить сразу пару таблеток, запрокинув голову. Устраивая ноющий затылок на краю кровати, он смотрит снизу вверх на то, как друг подрагивающей рукой сначала записывает сразу несколько строк и делает какие-то пометки на краю листа. Нил пытается различить из движений ладони хотя бы пару слов, но получается какая-то бессмыслица – пляж, джаз, негодяи? Сплошной бред.

– Ты мешаешь. – Джек отодвигается, когда Нил прижимается виском к его бедру, и его рука дергается, оставляя на бумаге длинный рваный росчерк. Тот вздыхает, легко поднимаясь на ноги и проходя в крошечную душевую – жёлтые потёки у слива, некогда белая эмаль в пыльных разводах, потрескавшаяся плитка холодит ладони, когда он упирается ими в стену по обе стороны от зеркала на вытянутых руках и смотрит расфокусированным взглядом на собственное отражение – из-за расширенных зрачков едва видно светлую радужку. Встрёпанные волосы, посеревший воротник футболки, дрожащие губы, забывшие, как сложиться в улыбку.

– Добрый вечер, Америка, – очень серьёзно шепчет он зеркальному двойнику, – с вами Нил Кэссиди, мы ведём свой репортаж… а, к чертям.

Он рывком выпрямляется, запуская пальцы в волосы, с силой дергая отросшие пряди, что-то тёмное и злое распирает грудь изнутри, когда он скидывает с себя нечистую одежду, пинком отправляя её в угол крошечного помещения, и встаёт под прохладную воду, ударяющую в затылок и плечи, озноб проходит от позвоночника к коленям, а таблетки наконец начинают действовать, оставляя на месте бессмысленной глухой тоски что-то лёгкое, шепчущее… Что-то украденное, что-то голубое.

Когда он возвращается из душа, даже не потрудившись одеться, и заворачивается в тонкое гостиничное одеяло, занимая гораздо больше половины кровати, Джек уже дремлет в кресле, а бумага, покрытая неровным острым почерком, устилает пол вокруг его ног в странном подобии порядка с картин Пита Мондриана: вглядитесь, чтобы увидеть систему, «грудь рассеките птице певчей».

*

Обнаруживая Джека на утро в той же позе и на том же месте, мимоходом оценив, насколько выросла груда бумаги у его ног, Нил только закатывает глаза:

– Эй, великий писатель, время расплачиваться за номер.

Джек не реагирует, закуривая новую сигарету от предыдущей и вслепую пытаясь нашарить пальцами пепельницу на подлокотнике – разумеется, он промахивается, и окурок летит на пол, где валяется еще штук пять таких же. Нил качает головой и пинает ножку кресла ступней, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание:

– Деньги, приятель. Деньги были у тебя.

Он, кажется, даже не слышит его, только смотрит расфокусированным невидящим взглядом, прежде чем снова склониться над листами. Пытаясь прочитать написанное сверху вниз, он видит что-то о свете фар, взрезающем темноту, и шуршании сухих колосьев под ладонью, и отходит в сторону, простонав пару ругательств сквозь зубы. Короткую фразу он слышит уже у выхода, и всё-таки улыбается, быстро оборачиваясь через плечо:

– Внутренний карман рюкзака, ещё на пару дней там должно хватить.

Нил обшаривает взглядом комнату, пытаясь вспомнить, куда накануне бросил вещи, а потом просто прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, чувствуя, как хрусткое тепло расползается по груди при виде разобранной кровати, бумаги на полу, пальцев Джека с зажатой в них сигаретой, выстукивающих неузнаваемый ритм по колену, обтянутому плотной тканью. Был бы художником – зарисовал бы, но, вот беда, Нил совсем не умеет рисовать. Сквозь пыльные окна струится мягкий свет, рассыпается по потёртым стенам; сверху слышится сначала крик, затем оглушительный стеклянный звон, снизу доносится музыка. В каждом таком мотеле откуда-то доносится музыка, просто на этот раз Нилу она не знакома.

Он достаёт бумажник из рюкзака двумя пальцами, старые навыки просыпаются сами собой, и он легко улыбается, принимая решение столь же простое, сколь ослепительное. В двух шагах от мотеля он видел бар, в баре всегда хватает этих сальных престарелых пьяниц, совсем не следящих за своими бумажниками, а вспомнить юность никогда не поздно, особенно когда то, что Нил видит перед собой каждую секунду идеально настолько, что тянет писать, рисовать, фотографировать – увековечивать.

Джек поднимает голову и пару мгновений смотрит на него, прежде чем со стоном откинуться на спинку, пытаясь расслабить затекшую шею, и улыбается, нашаривая полупустую пачку в кармане. Нил выходит из номера, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, и насвистывая спускается по шаткой скрипучей лестнице вниз, чтобы, выйдя из мотеля, глубоко вдохнуть прохладный утренний воздух – пахнет сливами, бензином, табаком. Температура за ночь упала, стало зябко, неуютно, и он старается побыстрее пересечь узкую улицу, чтобы толкнуть дощатую дверь, за которой скрывается прокуренная полутьма; в сущности, если лето никогда не наступит – то оно никогда и не закончится, холодные сезоны пройдут один за одним, а надежда останется, и это самое лучшее, что есть в неверной американской погоде – какой бы лютой ни была зима, где-то всегда есть совершенно другой сезон.

*

– Итак, я хотел бы произнести тост, – Нил не глядя вытаскивает бумажник из стопки и раскрывает его, глядя на водительские права, – за здоровье мистера Чарльза Кэссиди и его, – он смотрит на фотографию молодой, слишком молодой, пожалуй, женщины за потертым пластиком, – кажется, дочери, предположим, её зовут Мэри. Мэри Кэссиди, как тебе?

– Лучше Мэгги, – Джек смеётся, салютуя ему бокалом вполне приличного токайского, – Мэгги Кэссиди.

– Тогда позволь мне воспеть красоту моей Мэгги, – он отбрасывает пустой бумажник в сторону, и девушка на снимке улыбается, глядя вверх, – руки – змеи моей радости, рычаги удовольствия моего, ребра округлые, словно идеальное яблоко…

Джек фыркает, делая один длинный глоток и шатко ставя бокал на покрывало:

– Ты никогда не замолчишь, да?

– Только не нужно снова про Эмили Дикинсон, – он вскидывает открытые ладони, словно умоляя остановиться, но сигарета, зажатая между указательным и средним пальцами, портит все впечатление, – не забывай, я простой парень с улицы, сын алкоголика, друг алкоголика… да бога ради, – он не выдерживает – смеется, подхватывая бокал Джека и в пару глотков выпивая остатки вина.

– Приятель каждого Нью-Йоркского наркомана, вор и угонщик, – заканчивает Джек за него, недоуменно разглядывая донышко своего опустевшего бокала, где остались багровые разводы винного осадка, – как думаешь, в каком-нибудь штате объявлена за тебя достаточно высокая награда для того, чтобы я мог потом хотя бы хорошо выпить?

– Да кому я нужен, – Нил отмахивается, за окнами с грохотом проезжает ночной дальнобойщик, и на пару мгновений ночь взрывается тяжелыми аккордами, затихающими в темноте, – кроме тебя и охранников Райкерс?

– Посмотрю на то, как тебя уводят, с другого берега Ист-Ривер. – Джек смеется, едва не проливая вино на покрывало, и ставит полупустую бутылку на пол.

– После того, как сам меня сдашь?

– Подумай о том, как часто я буду приезжать, – тёплая улыбка струится по губам, в глазах чудится тень затихшего смеха, в повисшей паузе Нил видит, как Джек делает один короткий глоток, и на смуглом горле дёргается адамово яблоко, – оно того стоит, а?

– Немного логики, приятель, – тянет он с улыбкой пополам с сарказмом, – если я не сяду, а ты не уедешь, мы просто можем быть здесь… Всегда.

– Пока у меня не кончатся деньги. 

– Пока я не разучусь вытаскивать бумажники из карманов?..

– Как человек и христианин, я тебя не одобряю, – Джек проводит ладонью в воздухе, будто хочет не то стряхнуть мелкий мусор с воротника, не то сжать тонкую ткань в пальцах и притянуть его к себе, но спустя мгновение смуглая рука уже спокойно лежит на колене, – но…

– Но на самом деле, это лучшее, что могло бы случиться в твоей чудовищно скучной жизни. – Нил щурится и сам придвигается ближе, попытка поцелуя выходит неловкой, смазанной, он утыкается носом в шею и легко улыбается, касаясь кадыка и проводя губами вверх, к подбородку. Джек делает один глубокий рваный вдох, будто собирается нырнуть с вышки в холодную сентябрьскую воду, прежде чем сжать ладонями его плечи и провести по лопаткам и позвоночнику, притягивая ближе. Нелепый клоун на пружинке из угнанной машины, брошенной посреди дороги у въезда в город, колотится в ребрах так, как ударялся о лобовое стекло, когда Джек проворачивает верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, а потом дёргает на себя, и она выскальзывает из петли. С остальными он расправляется быстрее, и тонкая ткань сминается под поясницей – Нил ложится на покрывало и тянет Джека за собой. Он устраивается меж его раздвинутых колен, тяжёлая пряжка ремня болезненно упирается в живот, жёсткие края ткани царапают кожу, но это неважно, потому что ремень легко расстёгивается, а брюки очень просто стянуть вниз, проводя руками от бедер к пояснице, приподнимая полы рубашки.

Нил закрывает глаза, когда Джек смеётся ему в шею и ведёт бедрами вверх – смех сменяется хриплым, будто удивленным стоном, поцелуй превращается в укус. Он приподнимается, помогая Нилу стянуть с себя остатки одежды, и пытается посмотреть ему в глаза, но из горла рвется почти истерический смех – слишком неловко, слишком весело, а вино всё ещё затуманивает восприятие, превращая реальность в набор разрозненных кадров плохой мелодрамы. Что может случиться в плохой мелодраме? Ничего, это едва ли не единственный жанр, где в конце все счастливы.

Нил быстро переворачивается, подминая его под себя, раздвигая коленом ноги, и гибко опускается ниже, проводя по груди сначала открытой ладонью, затем языком. Жар закручивается винтом по центру живота и ударяет прямо в голову, Джек сначала замирает, потом выгибается всем телом, когда он крепко обхватывает руками его бёдра, очерчивая губами головку члена, прежде чем глубоко вобрать в рот, сначала медленно и осторожно, потом всё быстрее. По позвоночнику проходит волна дрожи, когда Джек сначала поглаживает пальцами основание его шеи, а потом грубо тянет за волосы, задавая собственный темп, и Нил едва сдерживает улыбку, когда головка проходит по внутренней стороне щеки. Джек и его привычка всё контролировать. Что-то в жизни никогда не меняется.

Он приподнимается на локтях, чтобы накрыть ладонью собственный напряженный пах, обхватывая основание члена, и быстро ведет вверх, тело умоляет не столько об удовольствии, сколько о простой разрядке. Самое важное для Нила сейчас – то, как Джек вскидывает бедра и захлебывается стоном, невидяще глядя в потолок, его прерывистое дыхание, то, как рука сжимается в кулак на темном покрывале. Хочется медленно расправить его пальцы один за одним, оставив беззащитную открытую ладонь лежать поверх мягкой ткани, еще – сдавить открытое горло и смотреть, как он корчится от удушья, одновременно кончая, и знать, что ему бы это понравилось. Нил медлит. Впереди еще долгий путь, и все то, что мелькает в голове ослепительными, почти театральными вспышками, превращается из влажного ночного сна в простую вероятность, в его собственную, почти состоявшуюся жизнь, такую настоящую, что перехватывает дыхание.

Лучшее в жизни у обочины, жизни за кадром, жизни, в которой он в любой момент может оказаться в психушке, в Райкерс, в Синг-Синг или на смятом покрывале в худшем из мотелей штата – то, что в ней, как и века назад, когда каждый из преступников мечтал об одной лишь границе с Мексикой, возможно всё. 

*

Бутылка «Будвайзера» падает с его колен и с шорохом укатывается куда-то в траву. Металлическую крышку Нил сначала подбрасывает на ладони, глядя на то, как на гладкой поверхности пляшут всполохи огня, а потом щелчком отправляет следом за бутылкой, переворачиваясь на влажной земле и плотнее закутываясь в покрывало.

Вокруг дремлет в спальных мешках с десяток людей, водитель грузовика, согласившийся подбросить их всех до границы штатов, потягивает остатки пива, сидя у костра, и Нил несколько минут смотрит в широкую спину, обтянутую клетчатой рубашкой, прежде чем подняться, быстро оглянувшись на спящего Джека, и тихо пройти в круг теплого дрожащего света, устраиваясь рядом.

Водитель передает ему бутылку, и Нил с удовольствием обхватывает губами горлышко, делая несколько длинных глотков. Голову приятно затуманивает, а спустя пару минут наконец наваливается сонливость, и, возможно, у него наконец появляется шанс уснуть и проспать до утра. Он ворочался на холодной земле, пытаясь отключиться, несколько часов, тёмное небо над головой будто медленно светлеет, готовое в любой момент вспыхнуть с востока алым и золотым.

Мужчина прикасается горлышком своей бутылки к его и коротко улыбается. Лепестки пламени жадно обгладывают потемневшую древесину, всполохи пляшут будто бы перед самым лицом, рассыпаясь в прозрачном темном воздухе яркими искрами. Что-то шуршит за спиной, и, оборачиваясь, Нил видит, как Джек переворачивается во сне набок, и те же отблески покрывают неверным чернёным золотом его лицо и шею. 

Что-то тёмное, тёплое ворочается в груди, проходит волной по спине и животу, вызывает дрожь в руках и коленях. Джек крепко спит, держит руку под головой, трещит костер, шуршит сухая трава, ночь холодна, луны почти не видно за облаками, в просветах между чернотой на синем – сплошь звезды. Звуки стихают, лишь когда в полумиле по железнодорожным путям проносится поезд, заглушая мелких насекомых и шепот ветра в высоких колосьях.

Водитель открывает новую бутылку и протягивает ему, Нил принимает с благодарной улыбкой и делает пару глотков, запрокинув голову. Холодок проходит по ступням, цепляясь жёсткими пальцами за лодыжки под одеждой, пронизывает тело, и всё, что остается – отложить алкоголь и подвинуться ближе к костру, подставляя огню открытые ладони.

– Будешь сидеть так близко, – мужчина рядом недовольно качает головой и поднимает потертый воротник, пытаясь защитить от промозглого ветра хотя бы шею, – сгоришь.

– Я и горю, – Нил смеётся и едва удерживается от того, чтобы обернуться через плечо, глядя на то, как друг что-то бормочет сквозь сон и хмурится, словно ему снова снится кошмар. 

У костра они так и сидят вдвоём – кто-то позади выбирается из спальника, но близко не подходит, слышатся негромкие голоса, щелчки зажигалок, стеклянный звон. Длинная тень грузовика у дороги тянется, пересекая трещины в разбитом асфальте, и плавно истаивает в привычное серое и чёрное. Выезжать вперёд уже через считанные часы, небо медленно светлеет с востока, грохот поездов вдалеке укладывается в ритм сердцебиения примерно два к одному – один удар сердца на два перестука колес.

– Ещё час – и придется тушить, – он качает головой, указывая на дрожащее пламя рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой, – и будить всех.

– Разбудим. – Нил согласно кивает, глотая нагревшееся пиво и морщась, а потом всё-таки оглядываясь на Джека – он уже медленно просыпается, потягиваясь, насколько позволяет спальный мешок и зевает. На лице остались следы куртки, которую он сворачивал, чтобы положить под голову, – тонкие красные полосы.

Мужчина сгребает палкой мелкие ветки ближе к пламени, и оно набрасывается на тёплое дерево с какой-то отчаянной жадностью, вспыхивают скрутившиеся от жара листья, лопается тонкая кора. Он закуривает, отставив бутылку в сторону, и пару мгновений смотрит на Нила сквозь сизый дым, вьющийся от смятой сигареты, прежде чем спросить, коротко усмехнувшись:

– А вы, парни, куда-то едете или просто едете?

Нил оглядывается на него и всё-таки смеется, салютуя бутылкой:

– Я не понял вопроса, а это был чертовски хороший вопрос.


End file.
